Cinq rumeurs sur l'origine de Bad Horse
by Nelja
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment Bad Horse était arrivé au pouvoir, et d'où il venait ? Cinq bruits qui courent, cinq passés alternatifs, avec un bonus. Légers spoilers sur la fin de l'épisode 3. 6x200 mots.


_Bad Horse et Dr Horrible's Sing-along Blog en général appartiennent à Joss Whedon et ses amis, bénis soient-ils. Cette fic contient un léger spoiler sur la fin de l'épisode 3. Elle fut écrite parce que je me pose de grandes questions sur le passé de Bad Horse, sans arriver à trouver de réponse qui me plaise plus qu'une autre. 6x200 mots._

_Hum, sur quoi avertir d'autre ? Violence et immoralité ? On parle de Bad Horse... Sinon, un très discret crossover avec Marvel Comics._

* * *

Cinq rumeurs sur l'origine de Bad Horse, et un témoignage direct

oOo

Il est bien connu que l'exposition à des radiations peut entraîner des pouvoirs mutants tels que super-force ou super-intelligence. Certains méchants offrent même à leurs enfants des hochets en plutonium. On ne sait jamais.

Cependant, un jour, dans une écurie anonyme près d'une centrale nucléaire anonyme, le fils (anonyme) du palefrenier (devinez) naquit totalement normal.

Le poulain né le même jour, par contre, comprit dès sa naissance qu'il était supérieur intellectuellement à toute sa famille chevaline. Puis, le soir, qu'il surpassait aussi tous ses gardiens humains. Enfin, le lendemain, qu'il serait pour cela rejeté des deux côtés. Et craint. C'était la partie intéressante.

Sans doute les super-méchants ont-ils trop de vilénies dans leur agenda pour garder la place d'y ajouter l'intolérance. Ou il avait juste les dispositions morales appropriées. En tout cas, Bad Horse devint chef de la ELE, humilia tous ses rivaux, prit des cow-boys comme serviteurs, prouvant ainsi brillamment au monde qu'un cheval pouvait réussir là où tous les humains avaient échoué.

C'est aussi la meilleure position pour déclencher des catastrophes planétaires qui anéantiraient l'humanité, rendant la Terre aux chevaux. Mais chut : c'est un secret.

oOo

On s'en souvient encore avec émotion dans toutes les réunions de super-méchants. Il était le plus grand. Le plus fort. Le plus sadique. Mais quand une bande de super-héros s'unit contre lui, il ne put résister.

Ils épargnèrent, par contre, sa fidèle monture, la pensant non responsable de ses agissements. Le cheval pouvait changer.

C'était une grossière erreur.

Oh, ils eurent une réelle influence sur lui. A défaut de changer de camp, il avait appris que l'union faisait la force.

Les super-méchants travaillent seuls. Ils n'ont pas confiance les uns dans les autres.

Ils apprirent à avoir confiance en Bad Horse pour leur botter le cul s'ils ne s'associaient pas avec lui. Douloureusement. Avec ses sabots.

En quelques années, la ELE qu'il avait fondée executa chacun des bourreaux de son ancien chef, après les avoir isolés de leurs amis. On dit que Bad Horse envoyait toujours quelqu'un leur faire un discours sarcastique sur l'esprit d'équipe. Les vraies tortures commençaient ensuite.

Bien entendu, ensuite vint le temps des autres super-héros. Pourquoi laisser inactive la première et la plus efficace des équipes de super-méchants ?

Et jamais ils n'épargnaient les fidèles compagnons.

oOo

C'était le chef d'oeuvre du génie génétique de son époque. Du moins, c'était l'avis du savant fou qui l'avait conçu (qui, pour sa part, préférait l'appellation "génie maléfique à la pensée sortant des sentiers battus").

Pouvait-on imaginer meilleure monture qu'un cheval fort, rapide, supérieurement intelligent, et doté de nombreux pouvoirs surnaturels ?

L'expérience lui prouva que oui. On pouvait imposer que son premier acte ne soit pas de vous piétiner mortellement.

Malheureusement, pour des raisons évidentes, il ne put mentionner cet ajout utile dans son carnet de notes. Cela ne diminue en (presque) rien l'exploit scientifique.

Si son créateur l'observe par-delà la mort, il peut constater que Bad Horse a pour but de régner sur le monde, ce qui exactement l'obsession sur laquelle il faisait des vocalises matin, midi et soir, et aussi de temps en temps quand l'envie lui en prenait.

De la même façon, toutes ses ambitions de rendre le monde meilleur (pour les gens de son caractère), ou de se défouler gratuitement sur des innocents (et quelques coupables, en passant) sont réalisées de façon posthume.

On peut supposer qu'il serait content.

Ou pas.

oOo

On l'a comparé aux cavales de Diomède, qui se nourrissaient de chair humaine.

A Svadilfari, le cheval qui construisit presque à lui tout les murailles d'Asgard, dans des circonstances qu'un certain super-méchant se rappelle, pour son malheur.

Parfois, aux fougres ou pookas, ces chevaux d'apparence innocente qui entraînent leurs cavaliers dans la mer pour les noyer et dévorer leurs cadavres.

Et à pratiquement tous les chevaux de légende.

(Excluant les Petits Poneys, pour des raisons évidentes).

La vérité est que Bad Horse _est_ chacun d'entre eux.

(Le seul avec qui il nie toute parenté est le Cheval de Troie. Il déteste qu'on le traite de tête de bois).

Créature immortelle, il traverse les siècles pour s'amuser cruellement des hommes.

(Vous pouvez essayer de lui couper la tête, mais cela se terminera de façon très désagréable pour vous. Et il n'est même pas certain que ça marche.)

Nul ne sait quels seront ses titres de gloire cette fois, mais ce sera assurément exceptionnel et sanglant. Il écrit la légendes des temps futurs, qui sera contée dans des millénaires. Vous ne pouvez pas la lire.

Pour votre propre santé mentale, cela vaut peut-être mieux.

oOo

Quand le Grand Maître de la ELE trépassa de sa belle mort, chaque parent, chaque ami, prit soin d'être présent pour la lecture du testament.

Le choc fut immense quand on découvrit que, malgré quelques legs en argent de-ci de-là, il laissait l'organisation à son nouveau poulain.

Au sens propre du terme.

Tout le monde, s'accordant pour une fois, s'indigna d'un tel choix, imaginant les raisons les moins avouables ou pire. Très vite, une équipe partit l'assassiner proprement pour réparer les conséquences d'une erreur certainement liée au gâtisme.

Des pièges judicieusement placés dans la luxueuse écurie les déchiquetèrent tous.

On envoya des _experts_.

Un seul d'entre eux approcha suffisamment l'héritier pour mourir d'un coup de sabot, dans un démoniaque hennissement.

C'était injuste, s'exclama-t-on ! On le protégait !

Chaque membre de l'honorable et raleuse assistance reçut à cet instant un message psychique sous la forme de trois cowboys. Bad Horse, chantaient-il, savait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient, mais les pièges étaient de lui. Bien sûr, il aurait pu prévenir, mais cela aurait été moins amusant.

Bizarrement, on commença alors à respecter le choix du Maître.

oOo

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoiiii ?"

Le pauvre homme - la pauvre victime, pourrait-on dire déjà - recule devant Bad Horse.

"Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Toutes mes hypothèses ! Je regrette de tout mon coeur d'avoir suggéré aux journaux que vous étiez un extraterrestre de la planète des chevaux ! Oh, et pas non plus un super-méchant historique transformé à la suite d'un différent avec un magicien !"

Une des nombreuses supériorités que Bad Horse a sur ses prétendus rivaux est son coup de pied encore plus vicieux.

"Aaaaah ! Quand je disais que vous viviez dans un luxe digne des rois antiques, je ne pensais pas... Et plus que tout, je regrette d'avoir dit que vous vouliez bouleverser l'ordre établi et rendre le monde meilleur, au fond ! J'ai totalement conscience que c'est de la diffamation, et..."

Encore un grand coup, puis un dernier gargouillement d'agonie. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?"

Et, par dessus tout cela, le terrible hennissement de la mort.

Certains disent que ce hennissement contient la vérité secrète sur ses origines et ses buts.

D'autres qu'il veut dire tout simplement "Parce que !"

Peu importe, de toute façon ; personne ne comprend le langage des chevaux.


End file.
